


After Muzillac

by brokibrodinson



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokibrodinson/pseuds/brokibrodinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pellew comforts his grieving lieutenant.</p>
<p>Set straight after Episode 4: 'The Frogs and the Lobsters.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Muzillac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamibree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamibree/gifts).



> I've fallen headfirst into the Hornblower fandom and Pellew/Hornblower and Bush/Archie own my soul.
> 
> PS. yamibree is the worst kind of enabler

Pellew wondered if anyone could really blame him if he occasionally called upon his favourite lieutenant more than was strictly necessary. Could anyone who saw the young man in question truly chide him if his gaze sometimes lingered a bit too fondly than was appropriate?

Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower was everything a captain could ask for. He was terribly clever, his lovely eyes ever alight with curiosity, but always so wonderfully courteous and respectful as was to be expected of a lieutenant addressing his captain in the King’s Navy. He could always be relied upon to give sound judgement when requested, and fulfilled his duties competently and diligently.

Surely then, Pellew could be forgiven for asking him for a second opinion when one was not really needed if only to see that brilliant mind at work, the boy’s youthful face creased in deep thought as he puzzled over the question.

Yes, Pellew was terribly proud of his Mister Hornblower, and he wasn’t especially good at hiding it.

So then if that same delightful young man should have tears running down his cheeks in Pellew’s own cabin after an especially misguided foray into Muzillac, what choice did the captain have but to take his lieutentant into his arms and embrace him tightly?

Such were his thoughts as he stepped closer muttering a soft “Oh Mister Hornblower,” as he did just that. Damn the Admiralty for asking such things of him!

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Hornblower sniffed wetly against his shoulder.

“None of that, Mister Hornblower, none of that if you please,” Pellew replied in mock sternness, clasping his boy to his chest. He exhaled and softened his tone. “I have you.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Hornblower sounded calmer already, thought Pellew, pleased. If he took advantage of the moment to brush his lips against the boy’s hair, who was to know? He truly was such an invigorating youth, Pellew thought adoringly, breathing him in and inhaling the scents of salt and gunpowder.

“Now then,” he said, reluctantly letting the object of his affections go so he could hold him at arms’ length and look him over. “What’s to be done with you?”

Hornblower looked back at him, eyes still gleaming with tears. He looked so painfully young and beautiful, Pellew thought, heart constricting at the sight.

“I’m terribly sorry for imposing on you like this, Sir,” Hornblower said earnestly, shamefaced.

“My dear boy,” Pellew began seriously. “Out there we are taught we must never be seen weeping lest we be thought of as weak. Is that not true?”

Hornblower nodded shamefully. “Aye, Sir.”

“But don’t for a moment think that this means we are forbidden from feeling,” Pellew continued. “You’ve had a terribly trying few days, how could your personal feelings not reflect such upheaval? Take a deep breath now.”

Hornblower obeyed, then gave Pellew a small shy smile. “Thank you, Sir.”

Pellew gave him a brief flicker of a smile in return, and carefully smoothed his thumb over the boy’s still-damp cheek, wiping away the lingering tearstains. “There you are then.”

Even such a simple gesture was terribly inappropriate, but Hornblower did not look terribly disturbed by it. In fact his face was quite filled with wonder as he looked back at his captain with open fascination.

Such an expression was Pellew’s undoing.

“You...-” he broke off, leaning in slightly but hesitating. What if he drove the boy away?

To his delighted astonishment it was Hornblower himself who closed the distance between them, shifting closer and brushing his mouth against his captain’s in the lightest of caresses.

Taking it as the permission it was, Pellew drew Hornblower against his body once more, capturing his mouth in a kiss full of chaste tenderness, unable to prevent his affection for the younger man from bleeding through. The lieutenant’s lips were perfectly soft and yielding against his, compelling him to linger until he’d had his fill of them.

“Oh,” Hornblower said simply once they’d parted.

Pellew experienced an unpleasant jolt of doubt. Had he pushed for too much? After all, why should a lovely boy such as this want an old greying captain such as himself?

“Oh,” Hornblower said again, his mouth curving into a rather mischievous little smile. “Please do that again, Sir.”

“You little rogue!” Pellew exclaimed, filled with dizzying relief. He took Hornblower’s chin lightly between his fingers and tilted his head to kiss him again, deeply this time, hungrily. “Very well now, that’s enough of that,” Pellew said after some moments had passed. He felt drunk on Hornblower’s sweet kisses but they both had their respective duties to perform.

He released Hornblower reluctantly, gratified to see the sentiment reflected in the lieutenant’s eyes as he stepped away. “Dismissed, Sir,” he said softly, holding the younger man’s gaze for a moment before turning his attention to the report on his desk.

“Aye aye, Captain,” Hornblower responded promptly, moving for the door.

“And Hornblower?” Pellew called, looking up from his papers.

“Yes Sir?”

Pellew gave him a wry smile. “Well done today, Sir. Well done indeed.”

Hornblower looked surprised. “Thank you, Sir?” he replied; only it came out sounding more like a question.

His captain’s expression turned to one of mock-severity. “Be off with you now, Sir!” he growled.

“Aye aye Sir!” Hornblower said again, flustered, and shut the door behind him.

Left alone in his cabin, a helpless smile spread across Captain Pellew’s face.

Oh how he loved that boy!

**Author's Note:**

> Pellew should've at least hugged Horatio at the end of the episode imo.
> 
> God he's so hopelessly in love.


End file.
